Our Life Snap Shots
by surprisedreader
Summary: Derek/stiles Mentions of Mpreg. Snaps shots of Derek and Stiles life with their child. Their baby is born human and it causes Stiles know end of worry.


Joy

Stiles bounced the little boy on his hip singing out of tune making the child howl with laughter clapping his little chubby hands. They swayed back and forth across the kitchen, light coming through the window above the sink reflecting off the white linoleum floors making the whole room bright. "My dog doesn't have a tail!" Stiles starts up again. "But I'll tell you what! He wags his butt!" The baby shrieks with laughter as the buzz cut man wiggled his rump around shaking them both and dancing some more before arms wrap around his waist tugging him to a stop.

"What have I told you about that song?" Derek lazily resting his head on Stiles shoulder breathing in his scent.

"Don't be such a sour wolf. He loves that song." The lithe man replies leaning his own head back to rest against his partner smiling widely.

"Only because you act like a fool when you sing it too him." The older man mutters before standing upright and running a hand over the babes little tuff of dark hair that matched his own. "I'm going to work. I will be back before your classes start to take him. Don't fill his head with too much junk while I'm gone."

"Say bye bye daddy." Stiles whispers to the infant in his arms, making him wave a pudgy little hand while placing his head on top of the smaller one. He knows Derek hears the soft words when he gives them both a crooked smile.

"Stiles." Derek huffs like he is put out but comes back across the room and places a kiss on his lips and drops one on their child's head before leaving abruptly. Stiles shakes his head chuckling bouncing the baby lightly again just please with the fact that Derek has at least graduated to using doors instead of windows for his exits. They have time to work on the rest of his social ineptness later.

Gift

They weren't sure how it happened. Denton tells them that it's because of Stiles belief in magic that made it possible. Stiles remembers Derek looking conflicted between tearing the vet apart for teaching Stiles to even start using the magic crap in the first place and hugging the man for it. It gave them this opportunity. This chance to be a real family. Stiles was eighteen when he found out that his praying and begging and underlying belief that if he wished hard enough it would work had actually accidently worked. He was pregnant. With a baby.

With Derek Hale's baby.

His dad had been furious of course for many reasons. To many reasons to even go into but mostly because it made him have to put off going to college and for the love of god he was a teen having a child with an older werewolf man whom the sheriff had hoped he'd move on from some day.

It had been hell. Nine months of vomiting, peeing sweating hurting crying fighting.

It had been bliss. Nine months of pack bringing him more baby things then he could ever use. Nine months of back rubs and tummy pats and Derek's whispered words directed to his growing belly. Nine months of kisses and happiness and love and the sex had been amazing.

It was a gift. Their baby boy was a gift just for them and Stiles couldn't have been happier.

Fear

Stiles doesn't much remember the birth. He knows he was with Scott when the first contraptions start. He knows his best friend carries him all the way to Denton's looking more panicked then Stiles has ever seen him. He knows the pain starts and intensified quickly and he screamed for Derek. He knows his lover comes looking like he's about to vibrate right out of his skin while he takes Stiles hand and the Sheriff isn't far behind. But that's when it goes black, the pain too much for a body that's not supposed to be supporting life to begin with.

They tell him later that Denton preformed a C-section. They told him how everyone was afraid by how much Stiles was bleeding. How he was refusing to clot up right and the vet had to stitch him back together while Derek held their silent blood baby. He remembers being furious when they told him that Denton took care of him before his child.

He remembers Derek begging him to forgive him but he demanded it. That he couldn't live without Stiles knowing he was the reason the boy had risked so much and died from it. Stiles doesn't forgive him until he's holding their fussing little boy to his chest and cries.

Stiles insists they name him Dire. It's good luck he tells the scowling Derek. He will grow big and strong like his name right. How can he go wrong if he is named after both the dire wolf and a Hale? They will be lucky if he doesn't grow eight feet tall and as wide as Boyd with such a good name. He presses on insistently.

Derek caves in the end, he always does when Stiles asks for something.

Their first son is named Dire Hale and Stiles would have sworn life couldn't be more perfect.

They wait two days before they tell him the bad news.

Dire is born human. He isn't a werewolf.

But…He has to be a werewolf. Stiles says. Derek is-

"You conceived by Magic." Denton cuts in. "There is no definite's in magic."

Stiles remembers the way his hands shook as he thought of every test they didn't run because they assumes Dire would be a werewolf like his father. Every illness he thought he wouldn't have to worry about. Every germ and disease that could make his baby sick. Every bike ride, and monkey bar, and swing set he would have to fear for the rest of his child's life.

It took the pack two weeks to talk Stiles into bring Dire out of his and Derek's shared room.

Review?


End file.
